Immortal
by MegumiDarkAurora
Summary: Everyone thought Road was happy, but she isn't. one shot.


**Immortal**

**Author Note: It should probably be noted that I came up with an idea if at first they at first tried to make Road like a doll.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D . Gray-man…**

Road was causally strolling down the streets of London with Sheryl. It was nice weather for England during the 1800's . Road was looking for the nicest and prettiest toy of all. The Earl had promised he would get her everything she wanted.

She was new to this whole 'Noah' thing, but she was living with all the perks. What loss could she have?

Tyki had recently been awoken also. She was so glad he could be with her to play.

Road licked the candy lollipop in her hands and looked around at the stores. The lollipop tasted like cherry. It reminded Road of when she was human. She used to love playing with her friends, and eating candy. She never had any friends outside of the family anymore. It was fun to have Lero around and tease him, but she after years of playing with him he grew boring.

Road noticed a shop that she had never seen before. It must have been new. The building was ornate and had lovely decor. Most important it had toys. Pretty porcelain dolls that she could play with. Road looked through the window of the store which was closed seeing which ones the Earl to buy for her.

"Oo we must go there Sheryl." She smiled and they both went inside.

The toy shop was new, and had a workshop full of toys she had never seen before. She glanced around for her perfect toy and Road's eyes fell upon this beautiful figure. The lady was absolutely beautiful. She was tall, thin, with porcelain skin. Her black hair fell onto her back like and brought out her ivory skin.

"Can I help you?" the lady said with a bright smile.

"Yes, we would like to- " Sheryl began, but Road shoved him out of the store before he could continue.

"What's the matter with you?" Sheryl yelled as they left the store. " We spent all day looking for the right store? What is the matter?"

" I just wanted some more candy ." Road lied. He seemed upset, but didn't question it and they strolled along the streets again.

Could that have been her? A beautiful young lady with charm and allure? There was no chance now. Road had the same appearance for at the past twenty years.

Sheryl and Tyki were visiting her room. Sheryl loved to gush about how cute she looked. Cute.

In her bedroom there's a large room with a four poster queen sized bed with an extravagant comforter. On the enormous bed is filled with dolls of all kinds. They had this faint smell of old but that was only some of the antique from decades ago. Other dolls owned by her were far fancier and better made. Road kept the nice dolls closer to her.

Road couldn't keep bring up her usual cheer. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was the same.

Everything began like their normal evening. Sheryl would play with Road's hair ,Tyki would read in his chair making occasional comments and Road would sit there enjoying there company. Only it wasn't a normal evening. Tyki was enraptured in his book, and Sheryl complained at her appearance.

"What have you done to your pretty hair?" the older man whined.

Road didn't respond, and let him fuss and complain about how odd she looked. Road looked the same. No matter how many ways she changed it she looked the same.

"You've ruined your hair," Sheryl complained, "It will take me forever to fix it."

Another moment of silence passes and this time the one to break it wasn't Sheryl.

"Tyki," Road whispered quietly though loud enough for the other two to hear, "What do you see when you look at me?"

Her eyes style gazed upon the reflection. Tyki felt that if she stared any longer there'd be holes straight through the mirror.

"What's wrong Road ?" Tyki asked.

"What do you see when you look at me ?" Road said again, but this time louder.

"I see, " Tyki began carefully, "a perfect... young child."

Sheryl looked at Road worried. The child had been acting strange. He felt the storm coming and tried to change the topic, "Road, honey," Sheryl began carefully, "You don't nearly haven enough toys, we should take you shopping for more dolls sweetie." He approached her and smiled uneasily, "How does that sound, honey ?"

Road didn't reply and stared at her reflection. A little frilly thing. A little doll.

She cried inwardly she would never have it. and then it happened… Road snapped…

Road frantically dashed over to the bed and started throwing her dolls in all directions hitting the floor and the furniture.

"Are you mad? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sheryl yelled.

One by one all of the dolls piled together were gone. With one figure left on the bed.

Beneath all the dolls, was a lady. It took a few moments for Sheryl to recognize it was the lady from the shop. Her eyes closed bore naked on Road's bed. She was still beautiful despite her corpse rotting.

Tyki sprang up and yelled, "What is this? Road have you left her here to rot? Look what have you done."

"I wanted her. I wanted to meet her." Road screamed frantically.

"She's mad!" Sheryl exclaimed.

"Look at me!" Road yelled "I look like a doll! Do you want me to be a doll forever?" She grabbed the scissors placing them at her mauve colored hair.

"Road." Tyki warned. Tyki looked furious, and tired.

"Why shouldn't I? Can't I change like everybody else?" Road shrieked.

The scissors slipped from her hands onto the ground and she clutched the one of the posters on her beds and she laid there tears falling from eyes softly.

"Why can't I change like everybody else…?"

* * *

**Okay, I know she seemed very Out of character but like, I was trying to picture her as if she wasn't fond of the idea of changing. Like as if she envied other women because she is left a child. So the Earl and everybody else treat her like she's the doll of the family… so yeah... This vision was so much better in my head. **

**I hope you enjoyed it… probably not…. **


End file.
